Abandonment
by IcedFox
Summary: An accident during the third stage causes Minato to abandon his sekirei. Rated M for a reason. Chapter 2 UP!
1. An Untold Farewell

Summary-An accident during the third stage causes Minato to abandon his sekirei. Rated M for a reason.

AN-To the readers, I know I am not very good with punctuation so can you guys & girls let me know what I did wrong. Also I'm going to try updating every couple of days. Any kind of criticism is appreciated.

This is just me rambling about harem mangas so you can skip if you like for those who will read it I think my statement is very good.

Usually about ninety percent of the time the protagonist pays more attention to the first girl their romantically involved with rather then the other women throughout the series. The other women are just considered fan service, and comic relief. So far I haven't seen any harem manga where the guy notices all the girls around him._ One-shots don't coun_t!

I do not own Sekirei though If I did I would make Minato pay more attention to his other sekirei besides Musubi. I don't hate her I just think she gets way too much attention. Anyway excuse my rant and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1-An Untold Farewell

Minato woke up in with headache. He looked around and almost screamed.

"Blood there's some much blood!" Minato repeated over and over as if he was in a mantra.

"Minato-sama its all over now Musubi said as she wiped the blood of her face. She tried to walk closer until she saw Minato stumble back a couple of steps.

Minato stumbled back as he saw Musubi with blood dripping from her head onto her face. He took a closer look at her intestines hanging off her neck sort of like a necklace.

His face paled instantly. As he got up off the floor he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Kazehana leaning over him with a smile on her face, he relaxed until he saw her hands.

There were blood stains all over her arms as if she had practically washed with the stuff. He saw there were some scars on her arms that were healing fast.

"What's wrong you feeling sick" Kazehana said as grabbed my shoulders softly.

_What is going on how did this happen._ I shook away her grip on me as I saw her worried expression change into one sadness.

"What the fuck just happened here" I shouted out loudly. I couldn't remember what happened it just felt like I watching one fight then the next a shower of blood.

With a confused expression on her face Musubi spoke.

"We won Minato-sama" Musubi said worriedly because she and the other sekirei have never seen this side of him before.

Minato replied back with anger written all over his face.

"At what cost Musubi" Minato said coldly.

Musubi seemed a little scared of Minato so she had trouble speaking.

"Ah um.........um we.... killed...them" Musubi said nervously as she averted her eyes away from him. She felt chills going down her spine as he looked at her.

Minato rubbed his hands through his hair nervously as he prepared to speak again.

"Just who did we kill like.... this!" Minato said shouted hysterically as he looked around the area again with disgust.

A voice behind him responded.

"We killed two sekirei named Hibiki & Hikari and we forced to eliminate their ashikabi due to his persistent interfering with the fight"

As Minato turned around he saw Homura along with Tsukiumi bloodied up just like Musubi and Kazehana.

When Minato saw them come closer he his heart started to beat insanely fast. He shouted at them with alarm clear in his voice.

"You... two... stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME! Minato shouted out as he ran near the exit.

Tsukiumi blocked his path covering the door in a shield of water. She began to walk towards him getting ready to beat some sense into him until she saw tears in his eyes as he tried to began to beat the door with his fists.

"Minato can you please tell me what's wrong" Tsukiumi said worriedly as she tried to reach out to him.

Minato yanked his hand away from her as if she was infected with a disease. He pointed at all of them as he shook with fear.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG YOU KILLED SOMEBODY AND ONE THEM WAS MY ONLY **"NORMAL FRIEND" **Minato shouted angrily as tears came down his face.

Kazehana looked hurt as he said that so tried to explain to him why they did what they did.

"Minato listen We..." Kazehana started out. Before she could finish Minato cut her off.

"SHUT UP!!!! I DON"T WANNA HERE IT FROM YOU... YOU WHORE!!!" Minato shouted.

Homura saw this was about to get ugly saw he intervened quickly.

"Minato that's enough she doesn't deserve that" Homura said angrily.

Minato just turned his head towards to Homura with angry eyes. He spoke out again.

"SHUT THE HELL YOU MURDERER!!! I DON'T EVEN THOUGH WHY I SAVED YOU... HE-SHE!!! Minato shouted again.

Homura looked down ashamed at that comment though if you looked closely it seemed like he was ready to cry.

Tsukiumi had enough of this act from her husband so she decided to defend her friends. As she opened her mouth to speak Minato yelled at her.

"DON"T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME I SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD MURDER ME" Minato shouted full force to her face.

Tsukiumi was taken back a bit as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She trembled as she tried to speak.

"Min..ato that was long ago d...on't you......kn...ow... how......I...I.... feel.....about........you" Tsukiumi said as her voice wavered. She tried holding the tears at bay but, her body wouldn't listen to her.

Minato stared at her with guilty face before he shook it off. He decided then and there this was something she needed to hear.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE NOR AM I YOUR HUSBAND THOUGH WHAT I SAID WAS LONG AGO I STILL SEE AS THAT SAME PERSON TRYING TO KILL ME BEFORE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME' Minato shouted.

Tsukiumi couldn't believe what she just heard. Sure she used to hate Minato but, that was a while ago and she grew to love him for who he was. She was sure one day he would see her as his wife but as of now she didn't know anything anymore. She started crying and broke down as Musubi tried to console her.

Minato looked away from the scene towards the door to see that water shield had evaporated. Minato grabbed the knob of the door only to feel a hand grab his. He saw Musubi with tear running down her cheeks trying to stop him form leaving.

"Minato-sama.... where...are...y...ou going!" Musubi shouted in tears as she pulled his hand away from the door.

Minato thought about staying until he felt saw his hand stained with blood from Musubi gloves.

He yanked his hand away form her knocking her back.

"I'm going to go clear my head" Minato said as he slammed the door behind him.

Kazehana wasn't sure about what he said because he had look in his eyes like he wanted to escape from something.

* * *

Minato stumbled down the stairs as he ran quickly to get away from it all. As soon as he was away from the area he ran towards home.

_I just can't remember what happened_. As I got there I made my decision.

"I've gotta leave this place this town" I said as I quickly ran inside Izumo Inn. Ignoring the calls of the Matsu. I ran in my room and packed all my stuff. Before I exited the room I felt someone grab my leg. I looked down to see Kusano with a worried expression on her face.

"Onii-chan where are you going" Kusano said adorably.

I sighed as I wish I wouldn't have to do this to her. I took a deep breath as I prepared to lie.

"Ku-chan I'm going to the store exchange these clothes for new ones so I can look nice for you guys" I lied as I scratched my head.

Kusano tilted her head up cutely as she spoke.

"Even for me onii-chan" Kusano said as she looked away from Minato shyly.

"Especially for you Ku-chan" I lied again as I smiled.

I told her to don't wait for me to come back because I will be back pretty late. So I laid her to sleep. I took one last look at her before leaving. _At least you haven't gotten your hands dirty...yet._

As I turned to close the door I felt someone turn me around. I look to see Matsu staring at me with angry look on her face.

"Minato what the hell was that back there Musubi told me you made Tsukiumi cry!" Matsu said in rage.

I sighed again of course the genius hacker would know about it. Then I felt a chill go down my spine that would mean that Miya might know too. I shook it off as I prepared to lie again. If I toyed with her feelings she would forget for a little while.

"Listen Matsu-chan I just told Tsukiumi that I could never love her the way I love everyone else especially... you" I said as I closed the space between us capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

I saw the light glow from her back. To make sure she believed me I gripped her ass and gave it a few squeezes. As she moaned in pleasure she slid her tongue in my mouth. We both were battling for dominance with our tongues. To my surprise she lift my shirt up and started feeling on my chest.

_Damn this feels good no wait shit!_ I stopped her suddenly as I realized I wasn't suppose to go that far with this. So I decided to pull a fast one. I grabbed her hands and I kissed her one more time.

"Matsu-chan I know this sudden but, I have to take shower" I lied quickly trying to get away.

She stared at me with love in her eyes before nodding. As I let her hands go walked down the stairs to find the bathroom. As I realized I was out of her sight I made a run for the door only to stopped by a wooden sword. I shuddered as I realized who it was. I turned face to face to see the landlady Miya Asama staring at me with closed eyes with a smile on her face.

"Minato-san you know I don't allow any running in my house" Miya said with a smile on her face.

I smiled slightly as I rubbed the back of my head. In the back of my mind I was scared shitless of what would happen to me if I was found out.

"My bad Miya-san I just in a rush to get to my sisters house." I lied yet again._ I think I'm getting good at this._

Miya laughed a little before answering.

"It's funny because you told Kusano you were going to exchange your clothes for new ones then you told Matsu after you finished making out with her that you had to go to bathroom and now you tell me your in a rush to get to your sisters house" Miya said quite sharply.

I was pale as I ghost I as it was silent for a moment. The silence was broken as she spoke again.

"You know your funny guy Minato-san" Miya said as she laughed again.

I stared at her as I too began to laugh quite nervously. That continued on for about 2 minutes before the landlady pointed out something else.

"You also seem to have blood on the sleeves on your shirt" Miya said as she laughed again

I noticed what she was doing and she was toying with me until I break then tell her what she needed to know. _I'll end this now!_

"Alright I'll be on my way now" I said as I opened the door getting ready to leave. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turn her to see her staring at me with her opened as she spoke.

"Minato you have never called me Miya only landlady-dono, second you lied to Kusano, myself, even used Matsu's feelings for your own gain now what are you up to Sahashi" Miya said coldly.

As she said this Matsu came down stairs with crying. Before she could talk I dropped my baggage and spoke to the landlady.

"Listen Miya-san I leaving this wretched a place these so called **"Sekirei" **are nothing but, trouble and a bunch of murderers" Minato with disgust in his voice.

As he finished that sentence the room dropped a couple of degrees and Minato found himself shivering from the amount of killing intent. Miya now held her real sword against Minato's neck.

"I cannot allow you to do that after you have disrespected me and probably the others" Miya said with a chilling tone to her voice.

Minato gulped as feared for his life as felt the cool metal against his neck._ She's just like them but, bo human should be that strong.... wait that's it SHE'S JUST LIKE THEM!!! _

With courage Minato yelled out!

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE JUST LIKE THEM I MEAN REALLY WHO COULD MAKE SINGLE DIGITS SEKIREI SCARED SHITLESS I MEAN FOR THEM TO BE SO SCARED YOU AT LEAST MUST BE NUMBER ONE!!!!" Minato yelled out maniacally_.  
_

Miya looked quite shocked as he said that. She would have never thought he would figure it out.

Minato calmed down as he thought of a plan to escape. _If I attack I'll die, If I run I'll be injured, If I trip her I'll be ?_

"I'm getting out of here whether you like or not!" Minato said wickedly. Even though on the inside he scared shitless.

Miya stared at him hard. _There's no way he should be responding to me by now he should be shaking instead of talking back to me._ Something inside felt really warm and she couldn't stop it.

"Just try it Sahashi" Miya said with a hot blush on her face though no one noticed it

Minato pointed at the celing as he spoke "Look landylady-dono a bug" he yelled out.

Miya faked her stance has she looked up for a split second to full him. She turned him with a smirk on her face. She turned the her sword backwords to hit him with the hilt. _Foolish boy_

Minato rushed as soon as saw her look but, instantly regretted it because he saw the hilt was about connect with his stomach. _Damn my plans are ruined._

Minato stopped in mid dash to fall straight into the hilt which broke three of his ribs. As he fell forward he mangaged to grab Miya's robes bringing her down in the process. Miya tried to get up but, her body wouldn't respond.

Minato crawled away as put on his bag and hobbled out the door.

While this all transpired Matsu told Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, & Homura the bad news.

* * *

Meanwhile

Minato tried walking around until a sharp pain in his stomach caused him to fall to his knees. He fell to his knees and lifted his shirt to see a huge bruise on his stomach. _First stop a new town, with this bruise its definitely the hospital_. He looked up towards the sky.

"Damn you to hell Miya!" Minato yelled at the sky as he walked towards the hospital.

Miya looked at the the retreating form of Minato as he left. _Impossilble just ridiculous how could my body react to him._

_"_What kind man are you Minato!" Miya yelled in as she glared at the door.

Chapter 1 End.

Did you guys like it if so review if not review please.

Don't worry other sekirei fans I'm giving all the sekirei sorts of attention this won't be a Miya and Minato pairing unless you guys decide to vote for couple pairings.

Chapter 2- Hospital Visits And Chiho

Sneek Peek

"What the hell are you doing here!" Minato shouted

"I should be asking you the same question" ?

Later guys be back in two days.


	2. Hospital Visits And Chiho

The reason why I didn't update in those two days was because I was inspired to write another story entitled "Sekriei#-1" The story is about Minato being a half-human, half-sekirei and he's trying save his brothers and sisters from his father Minaka. If your interested check later on today because I'm almost done with the first chapter.

I do not own Sekirei though If I did I would make Minato pay more attention to his other sekirei besides Musubi. I don't hate her I just think she gets way too much attention. Anyway excuse my rant and enjoy the story.

_**The PhantomHokage-I know Minato is an ass but, that's just my version of developing the romance. His attitude will change. Also I made a poll so go to my profile to vote.**_

_**lindon2-Thanks man.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2-Hospital Visits And Chiho

As I walked in the building I looked around to see people injured bleeding from head to toe. _Damn sekirei can't even watch out for the people on the sidelines._ I walked up to nearest nurse to ask her for some help. The first nurse I saw seemed roughly around twenty three years old and she wore some glasses. As I walked up to her I noticed she seemed annoyed. I took a look around me and realized that most of the common patients weren't getting treated while the bystanders that were injured by the sekirei were treated with great care. An idea suddenly came to me.

I walked towards the nurse and lifted up my shirt as I spoke to her.

"Excuse um could you guys help me with this it really hurts" I half lied as pointed at my bruised stomach. As I saw expression change from annoyed to worried in a split second.

"Come with me sir we'll help you right away" the young nurse said as she took my hand and led towards my room.

I couldn't resist smiling as she led towards to the room so I could get checked up on. _Deception isn't so bad and I think I like it more and more._

With Minato's Former Sekirei

Kazehana looked towards the sky sadly as held her heart with her hand. She knew she had to stop Minato the there when she him ready to leave but, it was the look in his eyes that had stopped her. That was something she couldn't quite understand. She suddenly remembered what her love told her before he left.

Flashback

"Minato listen We..." Kazehana started out. Before she could finish Minato cut her off.

"SHUT UP!!!! I DON"T WANNA HERE IT FROM YOU... YOU WHORE!!!" Minato shouted.

Flashback end.

Kazehana felt her heart swell with pain as this memory repeated in her head over and over. She felt break down at any second but, when she finally did she flew away before the others could see her this away.

Homura looked at the fleeing wind sekirei in sadness. He sighed because he too could relate to the same pain. He opened his shirt a little to see developing b cup breasts growing into a c. He also thought back when he realized that his manly parts were slowly disappearing and he was growing a vagina. _What the hell is happening to me am I really a freak Minato... do you regret saving me if so why.. If only you hadn't misunderstood what I had said if only you would have let me explain myself... I need to tell you the truth... I need you Minato-kun _Homura decided then and there he would bring Minato back. He also was watching Musubi out the corner of his eye because she seemed a little off.

Musubi was praying out loud near door where Minato had left about three hours ago.

"Minato-sama will come back I know he will" Musubi repeated five times until she was suddenly soaked in water. She looked at Tsukiumi who was teary eyed all over.

"Musubi don't you get he's not coming back... he..he abandoned us!" Tsukiumi shouted in sadness.

Musubi just covered her ears childishly then stood up and pointed at Tsukiumi.

"No Minato-sama didn't abandon us he only abandoned you" Musubi stated knowingly as she continued to point at her.

Homura looked alarmed because Tsukiumi had her head down and she clenched her fists to the point where she started to draw blood. A split second later a dagger of made of water was sent at Musubi with terrifying speeds only to be denied by Homura's flame.

Homura looked shocked as he stared at Tsukiumi. _If I had reacted a second later Musubi might of been severely hurt but, It seems that Miya's training had paid off....big time._

Tsukiumi had her head down as she tried to come with some sort of a apology. She started to speak.

"You've.... got... to be wrong.... Minato....wouldn't....it...can't...be" Tsukiumi fled crying in the opposite direction Kazehana left in.

Homura looked at the retreating form of Tsukiumi. _I never wished to see you this way I swear Tsukiumi I will make things right._

Homura turned his sights towards Musubi with his eyes narrowed. He spoke in a sharp tone.

"Musubi I will make sure that you apologize to Tsukiumi but, first will you help me get retrieve Minato" He said as he grabbed Musubi's shoulders.

* * *

Back to the Hospital

The hospital sucks plain and simple. I've been here for two almost three hours waiting for some treatment and to make it worse I was wearing the traditional hospital gown. An unfriendly breeze seemed to make its way through the clothes and that just wasn't cool at all. I had enough of waiting so I went up to a group of nurses and asked them for help.

"Excuse me but, I've been here for two hours if not three and I still haven't received any treatment" I stated as I tapped my foot on the ground repeatedly. I suddenly realized they weren't listening to me instead they were watching a dark haired boy with glasses with love struck expressions on their faces. As soon as I was about to speak my mind a soft laughter interrupted me.

As soon as I turned around to see who the asshole was my anger faded. It was girl around my age with golden blonde hair and her face simply radiated happiness. My blue eyes danced with her green ones for moment as we made eye contact. I was so gone by her smile I hadn't even realized she had spoke to me. I snapped out my trance and smiled.

"I was saying that you shouldn't bother with those nurses while their own there lunch break eye-raping the boys" the young woman said as she laughed again.

Minato smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as he introduced himself.

"Thanks I'm Minato Sahashi and you would be..." Minato said as he extended his hand out with a friendly smile.

"I'm Chiho Sakazaki nice to meet you" The young woman now known as Chiho said as she shook Minato's hand.

_She has such soft hands._ I stared at her as I realized she seemed like she was here for a while. She was wrapped in bandages and I had gotten angry real quick. _Could it be the sekirei had something to do with this?_

Chiho noticed this look and spoke to Minato.

"If you think I had been attacked you are mistaken its just I've had this foreign disease which none of the doctors.....could cure" Chiho replied as looked down.

I felt like an idiot for staring at her like that. I tried my best to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry its just a little too curious but, I'm really sorry if my staring had offended you in anyway" I said as I looked into her deep green eyes which reminded of someone I didn't wanna return to.

She told me it was no big deal because she had been through this before with another girl. Later on we really hit off sort of. When I was discharged from the hospital I visited Chiho-chan whenever I could and I also stayed at some nearby hotels. Pretty soon I had got another construction job and I avoided major crowds were those sekirei could spot me. This continued for months. We played board games, uno, and even almost kissed.

I just had gotten back from work, showered and now I was heading towards the hospital.

Once I entered the building I saw that black haired boy again with the glasses and sighed as the nurses were eye raping him as Chiho-chan put it. Some things just don't change.

As I made my way towards her room a man selling flowers caught my eye. I whistled for him to come over so I paid him for dozen and I was on my way. When I entered the room I saw Chiho watching some tv with a worried expression on her face.

I walked up to her and greeted her casually. When I handed her the roses she smiled brightly but, a moment later she grabbed my hand as she looked in my eyes.

"Mina-kun I have really have take a liking to you these past four months and I wanna let you know something." Chiho said nervously as she shifted in her seat.

I smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up. _Finally a normal life without Sekirei or my mom._

"You can tell me anything Chi-chan" I said gratefully as I squeezed her hand for support.

Chiho blushed as she heard Minato give her a nickname. She breathed slowly in and out as he spoke to him.

"Mina-kun I like you I mean I really like you but, I was wondering if it bothered that there was someone else I held dear to my heart" Chiho said shyly as she couldn't meet Minato's gaze.

Minato looked a little surprised and hurt that he wouldn't have Chiho to himself. _As long as it isn't a boy or a Sekirei I'm fine with it._

"It doesn't bother me Chi-chan so who is the lucky person besides me" I half lied as I hoped it wasn't a boy.

Chiho looked smiled happily at Minato as motioned for the person to come in.

Minato looked to see who was coming in the room. He saw the shadow of a female and smiled_ It's not a boy yes! yes! yes! _

"Uzume-chan meet Minato-kun" Chiho said with a gorgeous smile on her face. What she hadn't noticed was the room temperature had dropped several degrees.

I saw Uzume standing right before me with a glare on her face and seemed almost murderous.

I couldn't believe what was happening I thought if I had avoided major places I wouldn't be found._ A hospital is a major place_, _Ugh so stupid!_ Minato covered his hand over his face as he let Chiho's hand go. _What luck I happen to befriend somebody who is friends with them. _I gotta better look at Uzume and it seemed as if she had been up all night and had been fighting someone. I saw blood on the on her sneakers. _Nothing new there._

"What the hell are you doing here!" Minato shouted.

"I should be asking you the same question" Uzume said as she glared at Minato. She had heard of his disappearance from Izumo Inn, his clash with Miya and him abandoning his sekirei. So she promised that she'd bring him back even if she had rough him up. Now he had a relationship with her ashikabi. _You seven-timing bastard!_

Chiho looked in alarm as watched the insults each other. She didn't want this she wanted for Uzume to accept Minato and Minato to accept Uzume. Her eyes started to tear which caused Uzume to stop arguing with Minato.

"You see what you've done you cause nothing but, pain to all women!" Uzume shouted as she comforted her ashikabi.

Minato didn't spare her a second glance a took out a cigarette lit it then and he took out his phone then cancelled some future dates with Chiho. He turned his back on them both as wiped a tear out his eye. He picked up his roses and began to leave but he was stopped as somebody grabbed his arm. He turned to see Chiho looking at him with a tearful expression.

"Don't go Minato-kun PLEASE!" Chiho pleaded as she cried on his arm.

Uzume looked on in shock as she had only shown this type of emotion to her.

Minato used his free right arm to remove the cigarette from his mouth as he threw in the trash. He looked Chiho in the eyes as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry.. Chiho but, I've broken all my bonds with these things known as "sekirei' even my very own because they have betrayed me even killing my friend in the process" before he could finish Uzume interrupted.

"You idiot that's all wrong Tsukiumi And Hom" Uzume interrupted by Minato this time.

"SHUT UP YOU MURDERING SON-OF BITCH!" Minato shouted as he glared at Uzume also not knowing how strong she was but, fought slightly fought Miya so he didn't care. Minato turn his sights toward Chiho as his gaze softened. Before he could speak he was interrupted again.

"No... Mina-kun I won't...accept you talking to Uzu-chan this way" Chiho said as she let go of his arm and going back to Uzume's arm.

Minato took another cigarette out his pocket but, before he lit he spoke again.

"I'm glad you made this easier Sakazaki and you piece shit holding onto her you tell all the sekirei at the inn and Miya to leave me the fuck alone because I ain't coming back' Minato said spitefully as picked up his roses and walked out.

Chiho began to cry again as Uzume consoled her. Minato walked back in the room and pushed Uzume aside to embrace Chiho.

"I'm sorry Sakazaki but, this will be our last meeting though I can promise you one thing I will not let you die here!" Minato finished as he captured Chiho's lips in a passionate kiss as he held her hand.

Uzume was shocked because she didn't think he was man enough to back.

Minato broke the kiss then turned his back but, before he left he took one rose out and handed to Chiho.. He stared at the roses before taking another one out and throwing to Uzume.

"What's this for" Uzume said as she was confused to why he also handed her a rose.

Minato walked to up to her speaking to her face to face.

"I despise you and your kind but, since you two are bound by fate I wish for you take care her if you can" Minato said coldly.

"Did you forget you are also bound by fate to your other sekirei" Uzume said as she glared at Minato for insulting her kind.

"You are right but I intend to shatter my bonds them" Minato said as he walked out the room.

Uzume could only comfort the hurt Chiho as they watched him leave. _You idiot you still judge your sekirei for something that was forced upon them._

Minato walked out the hospital to be stopped by the black haired male who the nurses always stared at.

"Your Minato Sahashi ex-ashikabi of The North correct?" The dark haired male asked.

Minato looked at him with suspicion before replying.

"Yes so what of it" Minato said carefully. The black haired man pulled out some forms out.

"I'm Izumi Higa Of The East! I'll be seeing around Sahashi." Izumi said confidently as he got in his black limousine.

Minato watched the car go by as looked in his phone for new apartments. _I kinda believe him._

Eight months later.

My hair had gotten a little longer towards my upper back. I still work construction but, I actually have a place of my own far away the MBI.

A familiar wind blew by me as I recognized it somewhere._ The winds seems sad._ I was on my home until I spotted a missing persons photo on my door. I didn't give it much thought until I saw my last name up there.

"Yukari Sahashi"

Reward-46 million yen.

Chapter 2 End

Did you guys like it if so review if not review please.

I think I'm going to make the next chapter pretty long. I don't know Chiho's real last name but if the readers do please let me know.

Chapter 3-Wind Of Sorrows

Sneak Peak

"I never wished for this how could this happen aren't you guys are super-human!" ?

"That we are but, we need love such as a child needs love from his or her parents" ?


End file.
